


homecoming king

by pastel_sunshine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Minor Injuries, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Songfic, only slight, slight child neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_sunshine/pseuds/pastel_sunshine
Summary: What if someone told you that being the homecoming king actually held more than just the title. That it was something that could make or break someones life?Songfic - homecoming queen
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 22





	homecoming king

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, this is a songfic to the song homecoming queen. Hope you enjoy ! kudos are appreciated !!
> 
> Possible triggers: slight mention of child neglect/ minor character injury.

_Hey homecoming king , why do you lie?_   
_When somebodys mean ,where do you hide?_   
_Do people assume you're always alright?_   
_Been so good at smiling most of your life…._

Oikawa Tooru is the most popular guy in Aoba johsai. He was someone who could charm girls with his flirtatious smile and sugar coated words. He was someone who everyone came to for relationship advice and was always the first pick for any team related stuff. He was the first person that people would go to if they needed help with life or schoolwork. Someone who everyone could trust.

He was loved by everyone at school. He was a delight to teach and to have in the class. Captain of the boys volleyball club, best setter in his prefecture by third year of middle school. But no matter how loved he was, no one cared enough to see past the carefully constructed facade of a perfect boy. If they cared, they could see how "un-perfect" he actually was. How he spent hours revising test materials over and over again till he got everything perfect. How he would spend the whole night at the gym to perfect his serves and tosses to pinpoint accuracy. No-one ever saw past the facade so all they saw was a perfect boy with achievements. 

_Look damn good in the uniform,_   
_Zipping up the mess._   
_Playing with your best knee forward…._

It wasn’t long before he broke.

He was once told that life is a rollercoaster, you go up to a certain point before you have to come down. It was just that for some people, the drop came down quicker and Oikawa was one of those unfortunate people. His fall was gradual, slowly making his way down towards the bottom, edging further and further down every day. 

His first match at Aoba Johsai started off smoothly. They were on the second set at match point, Oikawa’s turn to serve. 4 counts into his serve, he felt a twinge in his knee but took no notice of it. But the moment he jumped, the roller coaster crashed to the bottom, halting when he crumpled to the ground in pure agnogy. Excruciating pain radiating from his right knee. He could hear the crowd taking a breath in and his teammates running towards him calling for paramedics as he lay on the floor. Motionless. His debut match in high school ended up with him in hospital filled up with antibiotics all alone surrounded by white walls. 

_Does it get hard to have to play the part?_   
_Nobodys feeling sorry for ya…._

When volleyball was forcefully taken away from his life for 6 months, his life stopped alongside with it. Social interaction became a chore and keeping up his breaking facade became harder than ever. He felt like a puppet being stringed around in a play called life.

His classmates and teachers pitied him. Hushed whispers of “he was doing so well” and “poor boy” was heard every time he used his crutches to walk around. They would all treat him as this fragile thing needing constant help. Reminding him that he was useless all by himself.

The only person who didn’t pity him was Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi was Oikawa’s boulder, his rock. He was Oikawas pillar, always there to make sure that he wouldn't fall to deep. In return Oikawa was his. 

Iwaizumi was there for him at 2 am when the frustration got the better of him ending with him crying over every tiny fault his brain could think of. And on days like this, Iwaizumi would sneak through the window unannounced bringing along with him an arm load of milk bread from his pantry. He would allow Oikawa to have a crying session and let him scream as much as he needed to before putting on ET on the background. He was there to pick up the fallen balls thrown across the gym when Oikawa's knee collapsed under him after practice, all swollen and red. Gently picking him up to walk back to Oikawa's house for a lecture on overworking - no matter how much he complained about being treated like glass, it seemed as though Iwaizumi was the only exception. He would smack some sense into Oikawa’s head when he acted upon impulse to make sure he wouldn't do anything he would regret. "Agressive care" he likes to call it. 

Even after arguements that ranged from Oikawa crying because Iwaizumi ate the last limited edition milk bread to full blown shouting matches, Iwaizumi was always by his side no matter how rocky or awkward it would be between them. 

It had always been like this ever since they first met as kids when Oikawa declared Iwaizumi his best friend just because he got rid of the spider in the sand pit. They came as a “buy on get one free” package deal. If you ask for the one of them, the other would be trailing behind shouting their respective names of " Iwa-chan" and "Shittykawa". 

_But what if i told you the world wouldn’t end,_   
_If you started showing what's under your skin._   
_What if you let ‘em all in on the lie._   
_Even the homecoming king cries…._

Being on court was the one place where he never had to fake anything. He could be true to himself and show off his love for the game to anyone who was watching. In volleyball, where 6 people could stand on the court at the same time, only the people lucky enough to be good were granted a place. In one game, 3 spikers, 2 middle blockers/ one libero and a setter could be on the court. With the setter dominating the whole court, only the best were worthy for that spot. Oikawa later on learnt that hard work and passion was inferior when going up against natural talent.

No matter how hard he worked, no matter how much love he felt for the game, the people born with talent like Kageyama were always 5 steps away looking down on the people behind them. 

“The team with the better 6 is stronger,” Iwaizumi once told him. He knew that, he knew it more than anyone else yet, every loss always felt like his fault. He should have tossed more accurately. His serves were too weak. He should've worked harder. His brain kept racking up every reason as to why he failed as a setter. When he lost against Ushijima in his first year, he cried in front of the whole team for the first time. He let iwaizumi sob into his chest, raking his fingers through the mess of hair whilst crying himself. The boy that everyone thought was unbreakable was now bawling his eyes out apologizing furiously for the loss. 

_Hey homecoming king, how's things at home?_   
_Still walking on eggshells when that curtains closed?_   
_Did your daddy teach you how to act tough?_   
_Or more like your mama, sweep it under your rug…._

When his mother left at the age of 16 he often wondered what he could’ve done to make her stay. Did she leave because he didn’t express his love enough ? Or was it because he didn’t achieve anything that she deemed “good” ? Now that he thinks back to it, nothing he did would’ve made her stay - she never wanted to stay in the first place she just needed an excuse to leave and he gave her one by tearing his ACL. She said he could visit her anytime and call her whenever but after the first time he called and she didn’t pick up, he knew she didn’t mean it. She said it to make herself seem like a good person. A good mother who cares for her kids enough that she wanted to leave. If she wanted Oikawa around, she would have never left him in the first place.

Once his mother left, he began to push himself into volleyball once again to fill up the void in his heart that his mother made. The overworking then began and it soon became the norm to be at the gymnasium till 10 at night practicing serves over and over again. The past repeating itself once again. Every night, he would dream for his mother to come in through the door apologizing for ever leaving them and then promising to never leave his side again. He always woke up looking for his mom only to realise it was yet another dream. 

It didn’t help when his sister left almost a year later, not sparing Oikawa another glance. Just stepping out the door towards her new future leaving her broken brother behind. New work oppurtunites she had said but he knew it was all bullshit. Her reason was probably her being sick of babysitting him so she decided to move 4 hours away in the hopes that Oikawa wouldn't bother her "new life". His dad never left him by such but he distanced himself from him by taking more hours at work than at home. A month would pass with his dad returning home a maxium of 4 times only staying for an hour or two. It seemed as though he loved the hospital more than he likes his own son who he’d known for 17 years. The same old baby he had seen being born into the world. Hewondered if he meant nothing to his dad without his mother or sister. Maybe he only meant something when he was with someone else - by himself he was just garbage. 

The rumours followed closely. In Miyagi, old women loved talking about gossip. They loved anything they could get their hands on - family gossip were their favourite. Once his family situation arrived at the ears of the ladies, he was the talk of the town for the next year. Some said that his dad was neglecting him and that the CPS should be called but others denyed that saying being a single father meant he had to work more hours to put a roof over their head. Oikawa didn’t care about the rumours though, he just wanted his family back. He wanted the mom that sang him to sleep whenever it was a stormy night back. He wanted the sister who would teach him all about makeup and self care back. He especially wanted the dad who cared for his son back. But in this world, Oikawa learned that want will get you no where. 

Behind locked doors tears would stream down his face, reopening a closed dam. “ Boys don’t cry '' his dad once told him, "Crying is a sign of weakness and boys arn't weak". 

Outside the safety of his room, Oikawa would plaster a smile and walk out like he owns the place. Not once do people assume that the guy who eats cookies from girls and give them a 100 watt smile is the same person who cries himself to sleep because of his so-called family.

_Look damn good in the uniform , zipping up the mess_   
_Dancing with your best knee forward…._

The perks of having a house all for yourself was that Oikawa could walk in and out of the house without anyone telling him otherwise. That became useful when he would spend hours after practice in the gym. He didn’t have to explain to anyone what he was doing so late - not that anyone would care even if they knew. 

It all fell south when he went one step too far. It was 2 hours after practice ended, he had borrowed the keys from the captain as he wanted to practice on his serves a bit more. He said he would only be half an hour to Iwaizumi and now 2 hours later, he was crawling to his bag, trying to find his phone It only rang twice before iwaizumi picked up.

“ Shittykawa it’s midnight what the hell do you need?”

Oikawa smirked at the tone of his best friend, “ aww i know you love me real-”. He paused mid sentence as he accidentally moved his weight onto the ankle he just injured.

“ Oikawa? What's wrong? Where are you??” The tone of panic could be heard through the phone. Although it was small, Oikawa knew him enough to know that Iwaizumi was really worried. “Oi i’m coming to the gym now so don’t you dare move a single eyelid”

Oikawa hummed into his phone, leaning his back onto the wall. He could make out Iwaizumi opening the door and heading outside.

“ mm iwa-chan?”

“ what?”

He smiled to himself, assured that Iwaizumi was still on the phone. 

"Sorry". 

He couldn’t hear Iwaizumi say anything other than hum but that was his way own way of acknowledging him. When Iwaizumi arrived, he silently packed away all the volleyballs and picked him up all without a sound.

The two fell into a blissful silence as they walked towards his house.

“ Iwa-chan, thank you”.

_Did you want the crown?_   
_Or does it weigh you down?_   
_Nobodys feeling sorry for ya...._

Third year of high school came around and he was appointed captain of the volleyball team. New first years came to join and he felt as though this team was the best it could have been. It was the team they were going to beat Ushijima with and go to nationals.

Things didn’t go that easy though. A bright eyed boy came into the world of high school volleyball and his love for the game rivalled his own. He was also dubbed “grandking” with the only explanation of “ if bakayama is the king of the court then you must be the grand king”. Grand king indeed. If only Hinata could see him now to see how wrong his statement was. What Hinata didn’t realize was that even a “grand king” was weak. The crown that Oikawa carefully made bit by bit was forcefully taken away from him, landing on Kageyama's head. All of Oikawa’s hard work became someone else's footstep to success. His hardwork meant nothing to anyone. 

_But what if i told you the world wouldn’t end,_   
_if you started showing what's under your skin._   
_What if you let them all in on the lie,_   
_even the homecoming king cries….._

The final match of oikawa’s high school career ended with a loss. The last point started with the perfect set to iwaizumi which caused him to crash onto the tables. The pain he was supposed to feel when his bad knee plummeted to the ground wasn’t there. He felt numb. Nothing hurt and at this point he was running on pure adrenaline. As iwaizumi spiked it down, daichi and tanaka were there to receive it allowing asahi to spike it down. Watari moved to receive it only for it to land into the net. It couldn’t end here though, his last match in high school couldn’t end in him not being able to do anything. He wished to whatever gods there were to not let it end here. In the end it was Kyoutani who heard his wishes, as he retrieved the ball that was about to fall onto the ground with his right hand, filing it straight above the net. Kindaichi blocked the ball,landing onto sugas head and bouncing back into the court.

The moment the ball skimmed passed his arms, all he felt was defeat. It made him wonder what he really achieved during the three years of high school. How lame he thought. Vowing to get to nationals when they got beaten by a fallen powerhouse. What a joke.

He didn’t cry when the audience began to applaud both teams for the good match nor did he cry when iwaizumi started tearing up. He didn’t even cry when the first years started sobbing into their ramen - coaches treat. He only cried when he realized that he would never play with his fellow third years on the court again. That was the moment when the tears started to stream down his face, the other third years soon following after.

_But what if I told you, the sky wouldn’t fall._   
_If you lost your composure, said to hell with it all._   
_Not everything sparkles and shines,_   
_Even the homecoming king cries…._

Graduation soon came by, cherry blossom leaves making its home into Oikawa’s hair. For most people graduation was filled with sadness and tears whereas for Oikawa, it was a fresh new start.

None of his family bothered to visit the graduation ceremony. His sister was busy with whatever she was doing and his dad was at work - Oikawa knew that his dad didn’t even know the ceremony was today. He doesn’t bother to talk to his mom so she didn’t come either, meaning the people who watched him grow up weren't there to see him go into adulthood. It didn’t matter though. He had the whole school to wish him well for his new journey and most importantly his boyfriend. Iwaizumi.

Oikawa Tooru is the most popular guy in Aoba johsai. He was someone who could charm girls with his flirtatious smile and sugar coated words. He was someone who everyone came to for relationship advice and the first pick for any team related stuff. He was the first person people would go to if they needed help with life or schoolwork. Someone everyone could trust. And now he was someone who was about to take a step into the real world, leaving all his regrets behind.

Oikawa tooru was the homecoming king and a damn good one as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh if anyone actually made it this far i just want to say .....  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH !!!!!! It means the absolute world to me that you guys decided to stick around till the end. I'm really sorry that i rushed it towards the end. It's my first fic and it took me ages to write so i wanted to get it over and done with ><  
> Once again thank you so much for reading this and please tell me if you have anything you want me to improve or fix ( constructive critisism is very much needed).  
> Also thanks to makki for helping me find the motivation to actcually get of my lazy ass and actually write something!


End file.
